Short drabble of Haikyuu
by Yana-M
Summary: Short drabble of Haikyuu, character are not only those of aoba jousai i'll try my best to include other characters
1. Water problem in the middle of the night

Situation "Yahaba and his roommate are really thirsty and they realise they have no water in the middle of the night"

I suddenly woke up, feeling suddenly very thirsty with a dry throat, when i went out of my room to get some water i found Kyoutani in the kitchen looking pissed off.

-What's wrong ? i said, brows furrowing

\- We ran out of water and i'm really thirsty right now. Said the blond clearly irritated

I was about to say something cool when it suddenly hit me _no water_ oh god, what am i going to do now ? i have to get water or i'll probably die, as i thought of it i dashed out of the kitchen, feeling Kyoutani's gaze following me

-Have an idea ? his voice went up a bit in hope that i have something in mind

-Yeah, i'm gonna ask that pudding head setter who live in the dorm !

I bolted out of the house only to find that it was raining, i internally cursed myself and went back to my step to take a jacket

-Did you see that rain ? Are you really going out like this ? Man, i know you need water but you don't have to go that far ! he claimed rising his brows in surprise

-If i don't go i might die of thirst so i'd rather get soaked. I shouted, feeling brave suddenly

-Fine, i'm not responsible if your sorry ass get sick. Sighed the blond annoyed

And i so i took on to Kansai's dorm, and knocked on Kenma's door.

-Who's there ? A tired voice in the room was being heard

-Yahaba Shigeru, please, open ! i raised my voice so that i can be heard over the rain

When the pudding head opened the door, he rushed me in quietly

-What do you think you're doing in such a weather ?

He looked more tired than angry and his voice was too low for me to take this as a scolding.

-Do you have some water, please ? i pleaded, sincerly hoping that he had some

-Yeah, sure.

And so, he went off in the kitchen to fill me a glass of water and hand it to me

-Thanks, it's nice of you, i said as i went up and was on my way to the door

-you're not thinking of going out, do you ? he eyed me, probably thinking « that's one hell of a weird guy »

-Yeah, i have to go back, my mates are alone.

-It got worse, there's even thunder, you should stay over for tonight. He replied calmly

-No way ! i don't wanna be a bother plus this place is so small where would i sleep ?

-Don't worry about it, send a message to your mate.

He gave me his phone and i didn't knew what to do, Kyoutani was thirsty too but the weather is making it impossible for me to leave so i stayed over for the night and the day after that Kyoutani scolded me for a long time but i had to say that it was a funny night since we both couldn't sleep so i chatted a lot with kenma and he's really a nice guy we talked about video games, books and music and we mostly share the same interest and the fact that we are both setters and about to be in the same team is really interesting, i wanna be his friend!

* * *

Okay, i'm back and decided to resume my writing, since i started writing for a RP and i missed writing so much and had a flood of emotions, also i write some haikyuu now and decided to make a drabble on Yahaba's situation , so forgive if it's a bit crappy


	2. Don't shoot!

**Don't shoot!**

I was with Kyoutani in our room (i sleep in the same room as Kyoutani while Watari and Nishinoya are together) sleeping peacefully until i heard a glass shattering and bolted up from my bed, Kyoutani shot me a glare when that random guy bursted in out door and entered, with a gun to our head, he led us to the living room in which we heard quiet whimpering, and there we found Watari and Nishinoya close to the wall, almost crying, he throw us violently near them and stared at us for a long moment apparently figuring what could he do with us, he he had a threatening aura around him, everyone felt it and made silent prayer in their heart.

Finally, no one seemed to break that horrible tense situation so i thought « here i go ! »

-Don't shoot ! I said waving my hands down calmly as i could speaking softly to not startle him

He stared at me, apparently he couldn't talk cause he had a mask over his mouth

-We don't have money, we aren't worth much ! said Watari almost screaming cause he was angry and afraid at the same time

The guy took a random piece of paper and wrote on it « i don't want money, i want you » and showed it to us, to which we all gave each other confused looks, he wrote again « you're not getting out of here alive » and to that my heartbeat quickly increased as the only thing that was left for us was either to fight or to run, considering this guy had a gun i'd rather chose the second option…but where can we run in such a small appartement, so i made a risky move, i got up and jabbed him strongly in the chin, he grumbled and looked like he was ready to kill me, man if looks could kill i'm sure i'd be already dead, but i'm glad that the others took this opportunity to run as fast as light, open the door and escape to ask for help.

Why do i have to be a decoy, now of all moment ? Anyway, i had to last long enough for the back-up to come so i fought the best i could, keeping in mind that i shouldn't kill him.

Things happened and a moment later (that felt like eternity when you put up a fight against a killer) the police and the life aid came to our rescue and took care of the guy, as for me, i had a broken rib and a swollen face but it's okay, i've seen worst but it probably was the first time i see Kyoutani so worried and it made my heart melt.

* * *

All right, so this is the second chapter of Short drabble about Yahaba's life (okay maybe not to short) hope you liked it, don't hesitate to let me know what you think about it!


	3. Please don't hate me!

**Please, don't hate me !**

 _This chapter will be a flash-back in highschool days and will contain minor character death_

It all started with the idea of a training camp, it was the last one for the third year, so Oikawa-san insisted to make this a perfect one, everything was going great, we played volley-ball in the beach, swam a bit, did some sand castles, watched fireworks, you know these typical things to do in summer…

 **2** **nd** **day of training camp :**

On a breezy, soft night, the fans in the room were making too much noise and no one could actually bother to turn them off cause if we do we'd die of heat and the mosquitoe's small buzzing sound in the room didn't help much, so Kyoutani, Kindaichi and Kunimi got up and decided to go for a walk alongside the beach.

Sounds like a nice idea, i'd have joined them, but the faint breeze coming off the fans were tempting me to not move, and that's what i did, i just bid them goodbye and told them to be careful and not come back too late, i sounded a bit like an old grandma but whatever.

 **Kunimi, Kindaichi and Kyoutani's side :**

The three boys were walking along the beach when they heard a stomach growling, and Kunimi looked at them with his usual bored expression.

-Yeah, it's me, i'm really hungry. He said deadpan

-Let's get us something to eat, there must be some fruits in the wood. Replied Kindaichi his eyes brightning just by thinking of food.

-It's a bit dangerous at this time, no ? Asked Kyoutani reluctant to go there, plus it's dark and we don't have any lamplight

-We'll be fine, it'd be real quick. Assured Kindaichi determined to go get this food

-If you say so, but make it real quick or else… Replied Kyoutani still unsure about this whole idea

-Or else what ? ooh i see, you're scared of the dark, aren't you ? Teased Kunimi but with his expression it looked more like an affirmation than a question

-Not that, but like there are these weird snakes around in the night. Muttered Kyoutani looking away to avoid the fact that he was really scared of the dark

-Don't worry, we'll be fine ! Kindaichi gave a thumb up and a lopsided smile.

In the beginning of the wood, they exchanged looks.

-Are you sure we'll be okay ? Asked Kyoutani again

-Guess we'll have to hold hands to walk. Sighed Kunimi, obviously bothered by the idea.

-Yeah, well, it's not like we have much choice. Replied Kindaichi, already pulling the two boys next to him

-Oi ! this isn't holding hand, you're too close, take your distances ! Screamed Kyoutani pissed off

-But i'm really scared ! Whined the turnip boy

-You're the one who said « we'll be fine ! » figure it out, dude ! Kunimi eyed him annoyed.

-Should we go back ? Asked Kyoutani

-No ! I need the food, let's go further ! Replied Kindaichi visibly confident

-You'll regret it. Muttered Kunimi but no one heard him

And some times after, they had to take a break and, luckily they found some food (i don't even know where) but they will soon regret this nice break they decided to take, sitting in a rock that led to a small pound filled with water.

They heard some hissing and weird sounds followed after that, when they looked down they saw huge, undefinable animals that looked everything but nice.

-Have you guys ever seen this kind ? Kunimi asked fearfully as he was backing down.

-No, never did. Replied Kyoutani gripping Kunimi by the arm and moving backward with him

Kindaichi was too busy to kick them back until he shouted so loudly, Kunimi and Kyoutani had to cover their ears.

-They bite me ! Go ask for help, now ! Kindaichi looked in utter pain as he muttered these words

Kyoutani immediatly got up and started running but on his way to the exit of the forest his ankle twisted and he fell, knocked his head hardly against a rock and lost consciousness.

 **In the next morning**

Everyone woke up, feeling refreshed from a long night of sleep however when they were in the table taking their breakfast they felt something is missing more like _some peoples_ are missing.

Iwaizumi was first to speak.

-Where are Kindaichi, Kunimi and Kyoutani ? He asked looking around the table to see the reactions of the others.

-They went out yesterday night for a walk in the beach but the didn't come back, i thought i would stay awake waiting for them but i ended sleeping, i'm sorry. Replied Yahaba looking away feeling guilty for their sudden absence cause he was in a way, responsible of them and if something was to happen he'd never forgive himself.

-We have to look for them, let's finish breakfast and start the research ! Iwaizumi claimed in an authoritary voice

-Nice idea, i just hope they didn't dare to go to the forest cause it's really creepy and dangerous at night time. Said Yahaba biting his lips and praying that nothing bad happened to them

And that said, when they finished their breakfast, cleaned the place, they got ready to start research, they splitted by groups : Iwaizumi and Oikawa, Yahaba and Watari, Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

After some hours of walking and suffering under the warm sun, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were the first one to discover Kyoutani lying on the ground with dry blood spilled from a cut on his head, they lifted him and took him to the camp.

Meanwhile Yahaba and Watari met with Iwaizumi and Oikawa on their way to find Kunimi and Kindaichi, They found them a moment later by a small pound of water, Kindaichi was in a really poor state, he was clearly burning up, and Kunimi was by his side, still awake he suddenly jerked his head to meet their worried gazes.

Iwaizumi rushed by Kindaichi's side as he touched his forehead and take off his hand like he was burnt, and shot the others an alarming gaze, and to Kunimi a gaze full of questioning.

-Yesterday we were looking for food so we decided to come here and scearch for some when we finally layed down to take a rest, those weird creatures attacked us and bite Kindaichi and now he's all messed up and i think he got a fever and he's probably poisoned, i don't even know what species were those creatures from ! Kunimi telled this sighing almost every 5 minute, clearly blaming himself.

-Don't blame yourself now, it's over and you weren't at fault…

-I were ! Kindaichi really wanted food and i knew the forest was dangerous i should have insisted to stop him from going there and…Ah ! how's Kyoutani doing ? Kunimi suddenly remembered Kyoutani and got worried all over again.

-He's with Mattsun and Makki, he's safe and apparently he's only slightly injured, nothing important, we should, however we should quickly take him to have him cured. Oikawa gestures at a sick Kindaichi on the floor with his head.

Iwaizumi and Watari lift Kindaichi while Oikawa and Yahaba lift Kunimi who is apparently too tired to walk the long way back to the camp

 **In the camp**

They tried their best to heal Kindaichi but no one in the group had knowledge about the rare specie that bite the turnip boy, thus, he was suffering more and more with no cure for him.

Kyoutani finally woke up and in that night he went out in the balcony cause he actually felt like choking in the room even though the fans were on, good for him, the breeze of the night was really fresh and pleasing, sometime after that Yahaba joined him there and stayed in silence for a long time before Kyoutani decide to speak up.

-I'm really sorry…he mutters almost inaudibly

-Why ? It wasn't your fault, so don't go around apologizing, _i_ should be the one apologizing, i shouldn't have let you out ! i feel so bad right now and you asking for excuses is only making it worse so stop. Yahaba replied in a shaky voice

Kyoutani looked at him cause his voice broke and told him « hey, don't tell me you're going to cry » and Yahaba looked at him and just … _lost it_ cause he bursted in tears and fell on the ground, his legs no longer able to support his weight

-Kindaichi is going to die for sure ! and all i did was telling you to be careful but how would you know that going in the forest was risky ? How can i look at myself in the mirror ? However can i ask one thing of you, if anything was to happen, don't leave me alone ! this time Yahaba gripped Kyoutani leg tightly and weeped his heart out, I'm begging you please, **please don't hate me !**

Kyoutani just leaned down and surprisingly embraced the brunette in a tight hug, whispering quietly « i'll never hate you, no matter what you do » and Yahaba just cried harder.

Three days after that, Kindaichi died, so they came back to Miyagi and organized his funeral and informed his family, they were really wrecked by this but the most destroyed one was probably Kunimi, he got in a depression and had a hard time overcoming this but he eventually did thanks to the help of his teammate and family.


	4. Hinata's story

**I'm not as intelligent as you picture me to be**

It was supposed to be a quiet and ordinary day like other, nothing new…

Tsukishima woke up feeling all dizzy and grumpy as always, so for his morning routine, he took a shower, dressed up, did his toilet, took his breakfast and said goodbye to his mother and Akiteru and went out.

He was on his way to school looking for a trash can to dump the leftover of his breakfast when he spotted one in a somewhat dark alley he headed to it and opened it only to find a small dead body there, Tsukishima took some step back dropping his finished breakfast on the ground as his thought raced and in a hurry he just threw his leftover in the dump and left walking faster than usual.

Through his day, this corpse was the only thing that was occupying his mind and he felt more and more guilty about his reaction, he definitely should have called the ambulance, now he have two choices : lie to the police and said he found it on the way back home or tell them he found it this morning, the second choice was the worst one, they'd ask him then why didn't he called them this morning, and it would made him a suspect, no that was totally _a bad idea_ probably even the worst he thought about.

But what was worst was that he actually _knew_ this corpse, like he already saw this person one day, moreover this person happened to be Hinata's little sister, Tsukishima know her because the little girl got lost and ended up at karasuno so Hinata had to take care of her and present her to everyone, she took a certain liking for him and Kageyama he hate kids and he know that he's not the only one on earth but who the actual heck will go as far as to show it by beating up a small innocent child with no defense to death, whoever did that was surely not human that's for sure.

The blonde took a decision, one that was important, he would tell about this to Ukai and Takeda, they are adults, they should know how to handle this, he'll be fine as long as Hinata doesn't learn anything about this.

So after practice he went to see Ukai and found him outside smoking his cigarette, he took a deep breathe in and walked up to him.

Excuse me ! He spoke loudly to be heard

Uh ? Ukai turned around to be meet with Tsukishima, ah, do you need something ?

It's something important actually ! Tsukishima looked away scanning the place to make sure no one was around

What is it ? Ukai frowned, not used to having Tsukishima asking him for advice or something like that

Actually, when i opened a random trash can in an alley this morning…Tsukishima paused to breathe in and reduce his voice, i found a corpse in the dump. He sighed cause it was finally said and known by someone else than him.

What ? Ukai screamed and Tsukishima panicked and hushed him quickly, geez, if someone was to find out he wouldn't see the end of it

You…do you know who it belongs to ? The coach finally managed to lower his voice after the weird news

Yeah…The blonde look down for a long time and bite his lips, remembering the scene

Ukai tapped his foot lightly against the ground, waiting for a proper answer only to be met by a glare from the blocker and a frustrated sigh

You remember the little sister of Hinata ? he asked, not wanting to raise his eyes

Yeah i do wh...Ukai stopped there his mouth agape trying to connects the dots, no…don't tell me it's her ? Tsukishima, you're not…and then he had a long sigh filled with sadness and regret, she was only three year…you must have made a mistake.

…how do i wish i was actually lying. When he said that, the blocker realised his voice was about to break

You…please tell me you called the police or the ambulance ! Ukai schrieked trying his best to keep his voice low. You think of everything so i'm sure you did !

…. I ran away, i didn't knew what to do so i panicked and choosed to escape this, _**i'm not as intelligent as you all picture me to be !**_ Tsukishima was the one to scream now, completely loosing it, which was an unusual sight coming from him

Calm down, now ! i understand your reaction actually, so we'll try to figure it out, okay ? it'll be fixed, i'm sure ! Ukai didn't knew if he was trying to convince himself or comfort the desperate first year, he was totally unused to him acting like that, he's always so calm even in the urgent situation.

As they were trying to find a way to solve this problem, they heard a noise like two person bumping together and hurried apologies, and then the duo just _froze_ upon recognizing the voice cause it was so close so, naturally, they feared for the worst.

So sorry, hope i didn't hurt you ! a schrill voice spoke followed by another…

It's okay, Yachi-san ! it was Hinata's voice but it didn't sounded so cheerful as always.

Were you going somewhere ? Asked Yachi frowning at him

Actually… yeah ! the little boy rubbed the back of his head nervously and waved Yachi and told her goodbye quickly cause he had things to settle.

Meanwhile, Tsukishima and Ukai decided it's best to leave the conversation at this point because they didn't wanted Hinata overhearing things that'll hurt him, and on the other side the spiker had difficulty keeping his cheerfulness on after what he heard, and he just kept thinking « no, they are probably making another joke on me ! they just don't have any humour » needless to say, he was in a very strong state of denial, he headed to the changing room to get changing.

Once he was there, he heard his phone ringing so he picked up quickly and the call screen read « Mommy » he answered.

-Mommy ! i had a really great day today and i…Hinata went on happily as always when his mom would call him and she would listen to him talking while giggling from time to time but apparently today was not the day as his mother's voice faintly cutted him.

-Shouyou ! hurry up and come to the hospital, it's your sister, she…i'll meet you there, so please come ! she looked like she was sobbing and her voice was weird.

\- uh…sure ! the boy had no other things to say as the phone hanged on him, he lowered his head, something already telling him that this had a link with what Tsukishima was saying about the corpse earlier but he decided to shut it off.

He quickly grabbed his bag without even changing himself and hurried to the exit of the school.

Hey, dumbass ! get changed at least ! Kageyama shouted from the room but Hinata was too absorbed in his thoughts to pay attention to what was around him.

He was walking so fast to the hospital he found himself running and pushing past peoples at some points cause everything in him now was screaming that something was wrong.

When he arrived in the hospital, he asked the first nurse he found for « Hinata Natsu » she solemnly lowered her head a moment, raised it to meet his gaze and said quietly

Hinata-san I...can you please sit down here ? the nurse looked nervous, nothing good, thought Hinata.

I have to inform you that … as the little boy heard these words he already wanted to tell her to not finish her sentence cause it means certainly bad new so he did the most stupidest thing to do, he actually covered his ears and lowered his head.

Hinata-san i know it's difficult but you have to hear this ! the nurse wasn't scolding him she was a bit worried that's all, she reached for his hands to take them off his ears, he violently pushed her away and immediatly apologized because since when did he became so violent ?

At that moment, he heard a voice, and clacking of heels against the ground, he turned around and was crushed in a hug, finding himself in a secure embrace in these arms should have made him happy, it didn't cause he felt his hair getting wet quickly.

My baby! I'm so sorry for everything! Mommy is here okay? I'm here for you, I'm … She couldn't continue her sentence for she fainted, not realizing what the nurse told her earlier about her little baby girl.

Mommy? Mommy! What's going on? Hinata shouted as he saw several nurses lifting his mother and carrying her to an operational block.

Hinata-san, you have to hear me now! The nurse grabbed him firmly by the shoulder, it's your sister, she was found in a dump this morning, the doctors did their best to try and heal her but it was too…she was too damaged so they couldn't do anything and since they spent the day trying to find a way, they finally gave up after many efforts and they just…sent her to the morgue so I'm really sorry and your mother will be okay, she's just really tired, she'll eventually wake up.

From the part where she says "she was too damaged" Hinata couldn't hear anything, everything around him was spinning as he grabbed his head and found a seat nearby, letting himself fall, he covered his head, wanting to end all of this now.

Some days passed after that, when Hinata was skipping practice and the team was worried about him, Ukai ended up telling them the reason for his absence, they were all really touched and sad for him, Kageyama actually went to his home, trying his best to shoulder his partner, it was also the first time Hinata had the setter hugging him and crying with him through the night, heck, when Hinata appeared two months after at practice even Tsukishima hugged him and apologized for not telling him, this warmed the spiker's heart so much to know that he could, now, consider the team as his family that would always stay by his side through thick and thin and even if he never ever forgot about Natsu, his pain was lightened considerably thanks to them.


End file.
